


The Facts of Life

by Chaoslace (wayward)



Series: Your Body and You [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward/pseuds/Chaoslace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yuuri's sixteenth birthday, he starts to have some rather troublesome dreams, which leads him to have a man-to-man talk with his resident father figure. Contains some speculation about the way Mazoku develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts of Life

It was happening again.

Yuuri felt himself thrown backwards onto the bed, the air pushed out of his lungs and leaving him panting softly. "Wolfram," he breathed, as the boy advanced on him, his emerald eyes narrowing in predatory lust. "What are you -"

His shoulders were pushed down roughly, his arms pinned at his sides as Wolfram straddled his hips. "Isn't this what you wanted?" the beautiful blonde purred. He leaned down so that his lips were a fraction of an inch from Yuuri's, but not quite touching. The young king's breath hitched and his head spun as he tasted the air that mingled between them. He felt his mouth fall open slightly, his whole body suddenly acutely aware of the places of contact between himself and Wolfram. The knees digging almost painfully into his sides, the hands on his shoulders holding him pinned firmly against the bed, and their hips melting together, the other boy's obvious arousal flush against his own - Yuuri struggled to lift his head, yearning to make contact with those soft, smirking lips and complete the circuit.

But the hands on his shoulders held firm, keeping him pressed down into the bed. "First tell me that you want me," Wolfram whispered, his breath feathering across Yuuri's lips. 

This part was always the same. Each time, the other details varied, but this part was always the same.

Yuuri looked up, his eyes large and pleading, but he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. Wolfram rolled his hips once, drawing a rough moan from Yuuri. "Wolf..." he gasped, his whole body tensing with anticipation. "Please..."

"Say it," the other boy commanded softly, his emerald eyes shimmering. He leaned forward slightly, his mouth agonizingly close to Yuuri's.

The young king whimpered, then closed his eyes. "I want you," he whispered almost imperceptibly, and no sooner had the words left his lips then Wolfram released his shoulders and tangled his hands in Yuuri's hair. They kissed roughly, the contact between them unleashing a terrible, coursing electricity. Yuuri gasped, his back arching clear off the bed, a sudden orgasm wracking through his body in wave after wave of searing release. "Wolf..." he cried out in a strangled voice. "Wolfram...!"

Yuuri's eyes flew open and he gasped for air, Wolfram's name dying on his lips. He tried to catch his breath as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his heart still fluttering inside his chest.  _Another dream_. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was matted and sticky with sweat, and turned his head to make sure he hadn't disturbed his bedmate. Thankfully the boy could sleep through anything, and his chest continued to rise and fall evenly, a mess of blonde hair spilling over his closed eyes.

Yuuri shook his head and let out out a long, ragged sigh. He fumbled with the covers, which were tangled hopelessly around his lower body. When he freed his legs, he swung them over the edge of the bed and sat that way for a while, trying to regain his composure. "This has got to stop," he whispered to the darkness, closing his eyes tightly against the embarrassment he felt. The room was completely silent except for the sound of Wolfram's steady breathing, the light innocence of which cut into his heart like a knife. He slumped forward and placed his head in his hands. 

The dreams had started six months ago, not long after his sixteenth birthday. After the first time, he'd been so rattled that he couldn't sleep properly for weeks afterwards. He'd taken to wandering the castle at night then - a red-eyed and rumpled wraith in blue flannel pajamas. It wasn't until Günter, tired of Yuuri falling asleep in the middle of his lessons, made him see Gisela that he was able to find some relief again.

"Seems like a bout of insomnia," she had said, after giving him a thorough check-up. "There's nothing physically wrong with you, anyway. I recommend drinking some of this before you go to bed at night." She handed him a vial of translucent white liquid.

"Will it... keep me from dreaming?" he asked, holding the vial up to the light.

"Well, it will make you sleep deeper, so there should be less chance of disturbing dreams," she had replied, tilting her head to one side. "Why? Are you having nightmares?"

"...You could say that." He palmed the vial. "I'll give it a try."

And it had worked, at least for a while. Much to his relief, he was able to sleep again, and if he had had any more strange dreams, he hadn't remembered them. Until about six weeks later, when it happened again, only this time it was even more vivid. The dream had left Yuuri a sweaty, disheveled wreck, his pajamas in desperate need of washing. Unable to face anyone else, he'd taken them to Conrad, who had accepted the bundle in silent understanding. That night Yuuri had found them back in his room, folded up and clean, and he was reminded yet again of why he loved the man so much.

As time passed and it happened again and again, he began to wonder what Conrad would say if he found out it was his baby brother that was the cause of Yuuri's little 'problem.' The idea alone was enough to make him cringe in disgust. He would never tell Conrad the truth of what was happening. He couldn't bear the thought of his single greatest role model thinking that he was just some hormone-crazed teenage boy with a boner for the resident heartthrob. 

Now, as he sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulders slumped in defeat, Yuuri could only think about how he would have to go to him yet again. His hair flopped over his eyes as he stood and shrugged out of the light garments, letting them pool on the floor at his feet. He went over the wash basin and cleaned himself off as much as he could, then took the towel and bundled it up with his discarded pajamas. He dug around in the wardrobe for a clean pair of underwear and pulled them on. They would do until the morning, when he could escape to the bath without suspicion. He slipped wearily back into bed, hoping to get a few more hours of rest, but no sooner had his head hit the pillow then he heard a soft sound beside him.

He turned his head and found himself looking right into two shining emerald eyes, blinking slowly in the darkness. "Wolfram!" he stammered, much louder than he intended to. "You're awake?"  _God, please say he didn't see anything_ , he pleaded silently.

Wolfram stirred, raising his head off the pillow. "Yeah," he muttered drowsily. "What's wrong? I heard you get up."

"N-Nothing, Wolf," Yuuri tried to force an easy grin. "Just had to get some water. Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Mmph." Wolfram sat up, rearranging the blankets around him. "You could try to make less of a mess of the bed." He turned his head to look at Yuuri, his eyes now wide and alert, his hair arranged in a sleep-tossed halo around his face. "Hey..." He reached over curiously, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing the line of Yuuri's shoulder. "What happened to your pajamas?"

Yuuri cringed and tried to draw the blankets closer around him. "They were itchy," he lied. "Thought I'd try this. Got a problem with that?" He shrugged off Wolfram's hand, trying hard not to think about the feelings that even that gentle touch had aroused in him. The Wolfram in his dreams... that was just a fantasy, a figment of his over-active hormones. Whatever he felt now was just an echo of the meaningless wet dreams his body cooked up for him. If he allowed that to carry over into his waking life... it would cheapen both himself and Wolfram. He had to remember that - it wasn't real.

Wolfram withdrew his fingers hesitantly. "Yuuri...?"

"I said go back to sleep, Wolfram," he snapped. He turned onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to see the hurt expression on the boy's face. "It's none of your business, okay?" 

For several minutes there was only darkness and silence, until finally he heard the rustling of the sheets as Wolfram lay back down. He exhaled softly, feeling horrible for being so harsh, but certain that it was better than answering any more questions. As it was, if he could just make it to the morning, Conrad would take care of everything and he could pretend it had never happened. And that it would never happen again.

And hell - maybe it really wouldn't this time.

* * *

Wolfram was gone when he woke up. He blinked a few times, then opened his eyes wide as the memory of last night's events came back to him. The sun was already streaming in brightly through the curtains, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Must've overslept," he murmured groggily, rubbing his face with his hands. He leaned down and reached under the bed, where he had stowed his soiled pajamas and towel. He decided would take them to the bath with his normal clothes, then hide them under his robe when he came back. He shook his head.  _God, so embarrassing._

He stepped into his slippers and wrapped himself in a light blue robe, then set off down the hall towards the bath. Thoughts about this most recent incident whirled around in his brain, and though several people greeted him he barely noticed they were there. By the time he arrived at the bath, he was convinced there was something seriously wrong with him.

 _Is this like some sort of late-start on puberty?_  he wondered, as he sank into the hot, lightly perfumed waters. He had always been something of a late bloomer in that respect, but as far as he knew, most of the physical changes were over. He'd gotten the dreaded talk from his mother, sat through the sex ed classes at school, and none of it was a mystery to him. He'd always just figured that he'd gotten off lucky, and had more or less painlessly passed through the worst of it. He sighed, leaning his head back on the edge of the bath.  _If it had happened once or twice and then stopped, I could deal with that,_  he thought mournfully.  _Even if it was Wolfram. I mean, he's certainly not bad on the eyes. Even I can admit that._

He shook his head. No, this wasn't about his sexuality. Bi, straight, or gay - these things didn't really matter to him. He'd always felt that love was just love, and in a place like Shin Makoku where there were no societal rules against it, he had learned to be even more open-minded. Hell, he'd had a male fiancé for a over a year now, and no one batted an eye about it. 

Love. He sank a few more inches into the water, blowing bubbles absentmindedly with his mouth.  _I can accept that I'm attracted to Wolfram. And if I loved him, then maybe..._  He sighed, stirring up little ripples around his face.  _But we're not in love... are we? What happens in my dreams... is just sex. It doesn't have anything to do with love._  Yuuri frowned at that thought. Whatever his body wanted, whatever crazy phase of development he was going through, that was absolutely no excuse for doing - hell, even  _thinking_  about doing - anything like that. Not with anyone, but especially not with his best friend. Wolfram deserved better than that.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, listening to the gentle sounds of the water echoing around the chamber.

* * * 

It was late morning by the time Yuuri got to Conrad's office. He hesitated at the door, then squared his shoulders and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called from inside, and he pushed open the heavy door slowly. Conrad was sitting at his desk and working through some papers, the window behind him cracked open slightly to allow some fresh air to get in. It was such a normal scene, Yuuri felt even more embarrassed by his reason for visiting. 

He stepped over the threshold and let the door fall closed behind him, the bundle of clothes heavy in his hand. He found that he couldn't raise his eyes from the floor. "I... um..."

He heard Conrad rise and cross the room. The older man reached out and took the bundle gently, tugging it from Yuuri's numb fingers. He turned and opened a cabinet, putting the clothes into a canvas sack there, then closing the doors to conceal it from view. 

Yuuri exhaled slowly, his cheeks burning and his eyes sliding up to the man's gentle face. "Thanks," he mumbled. He turned to leave, the same way he always did, but this time he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder.

 _Uh oh._  "Yuuri," Conrad said softly. "I think we should talk."

"Ah... uh... that's really okay, Conrad," Yuuri said hastily, trying his best to backpedal out of the room. "I already had the talk with my mom already, so..."

Conrad suppressed a laugh. "That's not what I mean."

Yuuri paused. "So you're not going to... you know..."

The older man released Yuuri's shoulder and moved to sit down in one of the chairs facing his desk. "No. I'm sure you already know everything there is to know. But I still think we should talk." He motioned for Yuuri to sit down.

The boy hesitated for a moment before nodding and settling into the chair. "Well..." he admitted sheepishly. "I probably don't know  _everything_..."

Conrad smiled, gentle crow's feet appearing at the corners of his eyes. "So this has been going on for a while now."

Yuuri nodded. "Since about when I turned sixteen."

"Fairly frequently, right?"

He blushed. "About twice a month."

Conrad nodded and settled back in his chair, crossing his legs. "It's not unusual, you know. I went through something very similar at your age."

Yuuri's eyes widened. He was fairly sure he didn't want to hear about Conrad's early sexual experiences, but curiosity impelled him to ask anyway. "You did? I mean - of course you did, but I figured I was at a weird age for that... you know, doesn't it usually happen... earlier?"

The older man smirked wistfully, his hazel eyes glimmering in the sunlight. "Do you... rather, has your father ever explained Mazoku development to you?"

Yuuri shook his head no. "I see," Conrad said, chuckling slightly. "No wonder you're confused."

"I'm not confused!" Yuuri responded hastily. "I know exactly what's going on!"

"Alright, let's say distracted then." Yuuri flushed and turned his head to the side. "Regardless, you should probably know, right?" Conrad stood and turned to look out the window. "Unless you'd rather ask someone else..."

"Ah..." Yuuri sank back into his chair. "No... I want to hear it from you."

Conrad nodded. "You know that Mazoku age more slowly than humans. But that's not completely accurate. It's better to say that they don't age at a constant rate." He turned back towards Yuuri. "In other words, Mazoku go through growth spurts where they age just as quickly than humans. The first growth spurt ends at the age of sixteen, which is why it's an important date for us."

Yuuri breathed a small sound of understanding. "So... I'm going to stop growing for a while?"

Conrad nodded. "Most likely. It works slightly differently with half-humans. The growth spurts tend to last a little longer, and the time in between is a little shorter. But generally it's the same." He smiled. "You'll probably look more or less the way you do now for oh, I'd say the next sixty to seventy years."

Yuuri paled. He had never really thought about his Mazoku heritage before. No wonder he didn't go through the same phases all his friends did when he was growing up. He wondered what his mom would say when he told her he was going to be a teenager for the rest of her life. Somehow, the thought made him terribly sad. "What about the Mazoku on Earth? My father? My brother...?"

The older man frowned and sat back, steepling his long fingers. "I don't know. You've said that time passes differently there than it does here. I can only tell you how it works in this world."

Yuuri nodded slowly, letting the reality of what Conrad had told him sink in. It was hard to imagine, but not unbelievable - these were things he had to adjust to as the ruler of a strange and different world. Well, maybe not so strange and different anymore. After all, he did belong here. "So all this..." he flushed. "All this  _stuff_  recently, that's just..."

Conrad smiled apologetically. "You're becoming an adult. I guess you could call it puberty."

Yuuri groaned. "And here I thought I'd gotten through that already..."

"You probably didn't feel quite the same as your human friends, right?"

"Well... no, I guess not."

Conrad leaned forward and gave him a gentle look. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yuuri. It's all part of growing up. I promise it'll pass eventually. And in the meantime..." He hesitated. "Well, have you considered masturbation?"

Yuuri looked up in horror. "Conrad!" he exclaimed. "I know about that stuff!" He felt as though his face was about to burn off. "Geez..."

The older man laughed sheepishly and held up his hands in a show of peace. "I'm not saying you don't!" he replied. "But you probably never felt the need to do it much before... I think you'll find things are a little different now. And I promise it will help with the dreams." He smiled gently. "Just a suggestion."

Yuuri swallowed, then nodded slowly. "Thanks for... explaining this all to me, Conrad..." 

"It's alright. Everyone goes through it. Why, I remember when Wolfram..."

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW." Yuuri cut him off abruptly, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "Er, that is... you don't need to..."

Conrad quirked one eyebrow, then shook his head with an easy smile. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I got carried away."

"It's alright," Yuuri mumbled, getting to his feet.  _As if that wasn't the most obvious display in the world_ , he scorned himself. He was turning to leave when Conrad spoke again.

"You may want to talk to him, Yuuri. He'll understand what you're going through."

"Uh, thanks," Yuuri said over his shoulder, pushing his way out the door. "I'll think about that."

* * *

Later that day, when he returned from dinner, Yuuri was surprised to find Wolfram sitting at the table in their room. The boy was dressed in his usual uniform, minus the jacket, and his legs were crossed casually with a book open in front of him. He didn't look up when Yuuri entered the room.

"So how'd it go with Conrad?" he asked, turning the page.

Yuuri froze. "What... did you just say?"

Wolfram looked up, his blonde hair tossing gently. "I asked how it went with Conrad. I heard you got 'the talk' today."

Yuuri's stomach dropped. "You're kidding..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. He tried not to think about how many other people knew.

The young prince smirked. "Not embarrassed, are you? That's just what happens when someone turns sixteen."

"Mortified might be a better word..." Yuuri moaned, stalking forward to flop down on the bed. He buried his face in the covers. "I'm supposed to be the king, and all of the sudden everyone's treating me like a hormonal teenager..."

"Well," Wolfram said, standing up. "That's what you  _are_."

"I am not!" Yuuri said heatedly, jerking his head up. "I mean, I can't help it, you know..."

Wolfram's expression softened and he placed his hands casually on his hips. "I know. I thought you might want to talk about it or something."

Yuuri put his head back down. "Mmmph," he murmured into the blankets.

Wolfram walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I couldn't hear that," he teased. "Though you're actually quite fetching eating the blankets like that..."

That got Yuuri up, an embarrassed flush springing to his cheeks. "Wolfram!" he exclaimed. "You're not helping!"

"Sorry, sorry," the other boy said sheepishly. "I was just joking." He kicked off his boots and stretched out on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. "You want to know something that might make you feel better?"

Yuuri turned, shifting so that he could sit facing Wolfram. He hugged his knees to his chest. "What's that?"

"You're dealing with this a lot better than I did."

That did make Yuuri feel better, oddly enough. A faint smile passed over his face. "Oh?"

Wolfram sighed. "I don't even want to think about it now, but right after I turned sixteen, I got a bit... crazy." He turned his head to look up at Yuuri. "A lot of guys were chasing me, and I was always so tempted..." His cheeks reddened slightly. "It got really frustrating."

Yuuri's eyes widened. That was another thing he hadn't really thought about - Wolfram was much older than him, after all. The boy was undoubtedly more... experienced than he was. He felt his heart thumping in his chest. The thought of Wolfram with someone else made him feel horrible and excited all at once. "So you...?" he croaked, trying to swallow the feeling.

Wolfram shook his head. "Not for a while. I held out for a long time, despite myself. But in the meantime, I was a real handful. Even more than I am now," he added, with a slight grin. "Conrad used to keep buckets of water around for my little tantrums."

Yuuri stifled a laugh at that image. Things really hadn't changed that much. "So what was it like? When you...?" he asked, surprised at himself for being so forward. Somehow, he found that he was very interested in hearing about Wolfram's experiences - actually, he was very interested in hearing about Wolfram in general.  _Another side effect of this whole... thing_? he wondered, suddenly slightly embarrassed for asking.

Thankfully, Wolfram didn't seem too bothered by the question. "My first time?" he asked, turning his brilliant green eyes on Yuuri.

"...Yeah." He squirmed under the intensity of that gaze.

Wolfram sighed. "It wasn't great. It was with an older man. I thought I loved him."

"Did you?"

"...No." He looked back up to the canopy of their bed, apparently very interested in studying the folds of the fabric there. "He didn't love me either. I told you it wasn't great."

Yuuri frowned. It hurt to think about Wolfram having that kind of a relationship. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Wolfram looked back at him in surprise. "It's okay," he said, flashing a self-conscious smile. "We all make mistakes."

"So did you... after that..."

"No." His eyes closed, long lashes fluttering. "Not after that. There were a few things, I guess you'd call them flings, but they all fizzled out rather quickly. Then you came and the rest is history."

Yuuri swallowed hard. Wolfram's words echoed in his brain.  _Then you came and the rest is history. Then you came._  "I guess... since the engagement... you wouldn't have..." He could barely bring himself to say the words. Suddenly, it all seemed so damn unfair.

"Nope," Wolfram said easily. "But it was a trade I was willing to make."

"A trade...?" Yuuri echoed faintly.

The fairer boy sat up and smiled at him, a few golden strands falling in front of his eyes. "What I had before was sex without love. What I have now is love without sex." He lowered his eyes, his cheeks tinged a delicate shade of pink. "It wasn't a bad trade."

Yuuri stopped breathing. His whole body felt strangely numb, with little pinpricks all around the edges, as though he were waking up from a deep sleep. He stared into Wolfram's face, his beautiful face, his lovely eyes downturned and shaded behind a shock of pale blonde hair. Eventually necessity won out, and Yuuri was forced to let out a slow, ragged breath, feeling slowly returning to his body. 

"I'm sorry," Wolfram murmured. "I shouldn't have said that. Like you don't have enough to deal with right now." He started to get up from the bed, but Yuuri quickly reached out and stopped him.

"Wolf," he said earnestly. "Don't go. Come back... talk to me some more."

Wolfram turned, his eyes wide and vulnerable as he looked into Yuuri's face. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded and settled back onto the bed. Yuuri stretched out on his side and patted the blankets beside him. Wolfram smiled faintly and did the same, facing Yuuri so that from above, their bodies formed a rough heart shape.

"Tell me about growing up in the castle," Yuuri said softly, settling his head onto the pillow with a smile.

* * *

It was happening again.

But something was different this time. Wolfram had pushed him back, and was settled on top of him, but instead of holding him down, the boy was simply running his hands over his chest in a gentle display of affection. Wide-eyed, Yuuri tilted his head back to look up at Wolfram, who smiled and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft, tender kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and he found himself returning the kiss entirely, the thudding of his heart practically audible in the intimate space.

After several long minutes, Wolfram broke away, leaving Yuuri panting and breathless. He looked up at those liquid eyes, then lifted his head to seek another kiss, only to be pushed back gently by the hands on his chest. "First tell me that you love me," Wolfram murmured softly, leaning forward so that their noses were almost touching. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat, and his mouth opened wordlessly. The sweet, powdery smell of Wolfram's hair, the taste of his lips, the feel of his body... all of these things filled Yuuri's awareness, driving away all else.

 _How can I not love this person_ , he thought vaguely, before he heard the words coming out of his mouth. Shocked, but not really surprised, he said them again. "I love you."

Wolfram smiled then, his green eyes shining with tears. He leaned forward and kissed Yuuri passionately, drawing a low moan from the boy. "Wolfram," he started to say, but he was stilled by a gentle finger against his lips.

"Do me a favor," Wolfram whispered softly. "Wake up."

Yuuri blinked and the dream began to fall apart around him. "Wait!" he cried out, as it slipped away from him. "Wolfram!"

His eyes fluttered open, woken by the sound of his own voice calling Wolfram's name. He looked around sluggishly, noting that it was dark and he was in his bed, lying on his side and still wearing all of his clothes. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the features of Wolfram's face, and he flushed deeply when he realized that the boy was awake and looking at him.

"Good morning," Wolfram whispered gently.

Yuuri groaned and stretched, his neck cracking unpleasantly. "I must have fallen asleep," he said, suddenly feeling rather stupid for stating the obvious.

Wolfram smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't saying anything important."

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Oh no, we were talking, weren't we?" He turned onto his back and smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I'm such an ass."

The blonde boy laughed softly, a pretty blush touching his cheeks. "Don't worry about it. I was going to wake you, but you seemed to be - ah - enjoying yourself."

Yuuri froze. He hadn't... Suddenly the details of the dream came back to him and he turned to Wolfram with a mortified expression on his face. "You... Did I..."

Wolfram moved closer and touched one of Yuuri's hands lightly. "Did you mean what you said?"

Yuuri's heart stopped. "I... said that? Out loud?" he rasped, his throat suddenly very dry. Wolfram nodded. "Well... um..." He paused, before whatever small amount of sanity he had left said 'sayonara' and headed for the hills. "...I think I did."

The fairer boy's eyes flicked briefly down to Yuuri's lips, then back up to his eyes. An enchanted smile touched his face, giving him a radiant glow even in the dim moonlit chamber. He raised one hand and a pair of candles on the table next to the bed flared to life, casting a tawny glow around the room. Yuuri exhaled slowly. Something imperceptible had changed between them; he could feel it in his face, in the way the blood rushed through his veins, in the pale flickering lights that were reflected a million times in the forested depths of Wolfram's eyes. 

It was Wolfram who spoke first. "What was your dream like?" he asked quietly.

Yuuri flushed. "Well, you were... um... on top of me..." he responded, giving the other boy a hesitant glance. "It was kind of... one of  _those_  dreams..."

Wolfram smiled, then swiftly got to his knees and threw one of his legs over Yuuri, settling in to straddle the boy comfortably. "Like this?" he purred, placing his hands on Yuuri's waist and looking down at him through heavy-lidded eyes. 

The young king swallowed hard, acutely aware of the sudden pressure between his legs. "Like... that..." he managed to get out, before his eyes rolled up into his head and his neck tilted back involuntarily. "Except... Wolf... if you don't... I'm going to..."

"Ah!" Wolfram exclaimed softly and shifted his weight up a little. "Sorry about that. I forgot that you're... well, sixteen..."

Yuuri flushed a deep rose color. "It's not like it's my fault," he muttered.

"Ssh," Wolfram said, touching his face with one slender hand. "Tell me what happened next."

"Well..." Yuuri reached up and took Wolfram's hand into his own. "You had your hands on my chest, like this..." He pressed their hands together onto his collarbone. 

Wolfram shifted and moved his other hand up to join them, first sliding it lovingly up Yuuri's side. He tilted his head down, trying to keep his composure, but his breathing was coming a bit faster now. "Like this?" he murmured, savoring the feel of every inch of his fiancé's body. 

Yuuri sighed softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Yes," he breathed. "Just like that." He wandered for a moment, lost in the space between fantasy and reality. It felt so much like his dreams, like everything he wished for in the darkest moments of night, that he could hardly bring himself to believe it was actually happening. 

Wolfram's gentle voice broke him out of his reverie. "What... next?" the boy whispered huskily, squirming a little on top of him. 

For the first time, Yuuri became aware of Wolfram's own arousal, which pressed dully against his abdomen. He opened his eyes, trying hard to focus on opening his mouth and making comprehensible language come out. "You... kissed me..."

One of Wolfram's hands slid up Yuuri's neck to stroke his hair back out of his face. "Like this...?" he whispered, pressing his rose-petal lips delicately against Yuuri's. The young king caught his breath at the contact, amazed that even such a light touch could arouse such powerful feelings in him.

"Hmm..." he murmured against Wolfram's soft mouth. "That's nice, but it wasn't quite like that..." He mobilized his own hands, drawing them deliberately up Wolfram's sides and causing him to hiss roughly. He smirked and tangled his fingers in Wolfram's soft golden hair, drawing the boy down into another kiss. "It was more..."

Wolfram growled deep in his throat, having been given all the invitation he needed. He crushed his mouth onto Yuuri's, causing the young king to whimper softly and flutter his eyelashes. Wolfram was certainly a bit out of practice, but he still remembered a few things, and put them to use on the helpless boy beneath him. If more was what he wanted, more is what he would get.

A few minutes later, Yuuri broke away, gasping for air. "Wolfram..." he panted. "What are you..."

"I'm unbuttoning your shirt," the blonde responded honestly, burying his face in Yuuri's neck and causing him to arch in response.

"Ah... I... umm..." he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the insane sensations that Wolfram's tongue was inspiring in his body long enough to think about whether or not that was really a good idea. "I don't know... if that's... ah!"

"Just relax," Wolfram purred, making a triumphant noise as he got the last button undone. He ran his hands lightly across Yuuri's bare skin, love shining in his eyes. "You're beautiful," he whispered. 

Yuuri looked away, suddenly self-conscious. "C'mon Wolf, you know that you're a million times prettier than me..." he murmured.

Wolfram just smiled and shifted slightly, balancing on his knees so that he could sit upright without placing too much weight on Yuuri. He tilted his head to one side, looking down through long eyelashes as his long fingers began to work on undoing his own shirt. Yuuri could only stare at the seductive display, watching as one button at a time came undone, exposing a vee of perfect porcelain skin. "Wolf..." he breathed. "You don't have to seduce me _more_ , you know..."

The fairer boy laughed, his light hair shining like spun gold in the faint candlelight. "This is for saying that I'm pretty," he murmured, in the low bedroom voice that was beginning to be a real problem for Yuuri's ability to hold himself together. 

"I've... said it before..." he replied slowly, his eyes glued to the navel that had just come into view.

Wolfram finished undoing his shirt and shrugged out of it, letting the fine silk garment pool on the bed behind him. "I know," he purred, leaning forward again and placing one hand on either side of Yuuri's shoulders. He shifted his weight down to crush their erections together, drawing a paroxysmal gasp from the boy beneath him. "This is for all those times," he murmured, capturing one of Yuuri's earlobes between his teeth. "When I couldn't properly thank you for it."

"Wolf," Yuuri moaned, slurring the name. His head felt numb and the room seemed to be spinning around him. "Ah... god..."

Wolfram panted softly, a fine sheen of sweat glistening on his face. "I think... the pants have to come off..." he breathed. When Yuuri nodded his approval, he slid off the boy and half-stood, fumbling awkwardly with his belt. Yuuri did the same, lifting his hips off the bed long enough to strip down the rest of the way, only belatedly realizing that now he was completely naked, and so was Wolfram.

If he hadn't felt like a complete virgin before, he sure did feel the part now. He looked around awkwardly, wondering what he was supposed to do with his hands. 

Wolfram noticed his nervous expression and smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry," he soothed, taking Yuuri's hands into his own. They were both kneeling on the bed, and Wolfram pulled him close so that their bodies were nearly flush against one another. "Lie down?"

Yuuri nodded mutely. He sank back down to the bed and stretched out, one hand draped self-consciously over his stomach. Wolfram bent down and took it into his own gently, spreading his fingers and kissing his palm. It tingled pleasantly, and he did indeed feel himself relaxing a bit. He draped his free hand over his forehead, letting his eyes drift closed. 

He was so relaxed, in fact, that he didn't even notice when Wolfram's lips left his hand and trailed down his stomach. He sighed softly, unconsciously pushing his hips upward, and opened his eyes in shock when a pair of soft lips closed around his erection.

"Wolf-!" he cried out. He struggled to sit up, but a firm hand on his stomach urged him to stay down. He looked desperately down the length of his body to the fair-headed boy who was tending so lovingly to him, and nearly died when said person looked up with a pair of the most beautiful, sultry green eyes he had ever seen on anyone.

 _God, just looking at him... I could..._ A strangled moan rose involuntarily from his lips, and his head fell back onto the pillow as deft fingers wrapped themselves around his base. Wolfram murmured something around his arousal, causing a thrill of vibrations to run through his body, and he caught his breath as he hovered on the edge of oblivion.

It only took one good, hard stroke to send him plummeting down into it.

He came with a sharp cry, tears springing to his eyes from a feeling so good it was almost painful, his hips twitching with each pulse that passed through him. Wolfram dutifully swallowed his release, waiting patiently for Yuuri to come down from the waves he was riding on. When he finally did come back to shore, panting and limp, he felt as though a hundred years had passed in the space of a single moment. 

"Wolfram..." he breathed, his eyes fixed on the canopy above them. "That was..." He shook his head wordlessly. "Thank you..."

Wolfram chuckled softly, straightening and wiping the corner of his mouth delicately with one hand. "Anytime," he responded honestly, looking down at Yuuri's face. The young king's dark eyes were heavy-lidded and glazed over, his cheeks were flushed a vivid rose, and his lips were parted slightly as he struggled to regain his breath. After a moment, he tilted his head up to look at Wolfram.

"Oh... you're still..." he murmured sheepishly. "Um... what can I do?"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed slightly and an appreciative smile appeared on his face. "Just looking at you like this... that's all I need..." he said in a low voice, fisting his own erection. Yuuri watched him stroke himself a total of three times before his body stiffened and he came with a strangled, throaty moan. The tiny noises he made, the way his head tilted to the side when he was almost there, his dark green eyes narrowed to mere slits, shadowed under his tousled golden hair - Yuuri felt that he could so easily get addicted to these things. He sat up, gathering the now limp, panting boy into his arms, and kissed him gently on the side of his face.

"I love you," he murmured, stroking Wolfram's back with his fingers. They were both sticky with sweat, and there was a small mess on the bed sheets between them, but he completely didn't care. He just wanted to be close to the beautiful person in his arms.

Wolfram exhaled slowly, and Yuuri felt hot tears on his shoulder. "I know," the boy whispered. "I love you too."

Yuuri pulled back, a concerned expression on his face. "Wolf? Why are you crying?"

"Ah - sorry," Wolfram smiled faintly, wiping off his cheeks with his clean hand. "I'm not upset, it's just... that I've never done that before..."

Yuuri blinked. "Wait, I thought you said..."

Wolfram nodded. "I did. I mean, I've done  _that_  before, but never with someone I really loved." His eyes met Yuuri's, shining and full of appreciation. "It's different."

"Here, lie down," Yuuri instructed softly, pushing the soiled sheets out of the way. He curled up next to Wolfram, threading his arm around the other boy's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Is it better?"

Wolfram released a shaky sigh and nodded slightly. "I don't think that word really captures it completely, but yes - it's better." He drew Yuuri to him and squeezed gently. "I'm looking forward to trying the other stuff," he said mischievously, after a moment of silence. 

"The other stuff...?" Yuuri asked around a yawn. "What do you mean?"

"Ssh," Wolfram murmured, kissing the top of his head. "How about we let that be tomorrow's lesson, okay?"

But the dark-haired boy was already asleep, his breathing slow and even, and his face bearing the peaceful expression of a person who is about to have a very good dream.


End file.
